User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 — July-December 2009 Reasons for blocking users For details about why I will block a user, refer to my "blocking users" page. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 * enter request here Newsletter links Preview issue — Issue 1 — Issue 2 — Issue 3 — Issue 4 — Issue 5 — Issue 6 — Issue 7 — Issue 8 — Issue 9 Screencaps If anyone has a request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Crossed out "Dude," Toph took care of that. The Flash {talk} 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've looked it over. Heinz provides so little information on why he wants to do some things that in this case, splitting it up into two or three subjects would mean we'd have 1 or 2 sentences per subject. The only way to fill those subjects back out would be to either add speculation into his motives, or if we got lucky, include continuity info that's revealed in a later episode. :I think this is ready to be moved out of my sandbox into a main article space, then link to it from the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Any objections? — RRabbit42 18:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::(No objections were noted. Sandbox moved to Magnetism Magnifier on August 28th.) German Phineas and Ferb Wiki? Hi, I've got the idea of creating a German version of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Actually I already created http://de.phineasandferb.wikia.com/ . But I wanted to connect it really with this one, the design, too. For that I need your admission of course. I have already experiences with creating German versions of English sites. In February I opened http://savedisneyshows.de so I think I could do it again. What do you think of it? --Shego123 14:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Let me check with the other admins. It shouldn't be a problem since everything's covered under the CC-BY-SA license. — RRabbit42 05:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Have you talked with the others? --Shego123 20:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I talked with Topher last night. He also said that the CC-BY-SA license allows for you to do this. Both of us would just like some sort of note on the German site that says that you got the information from here, especially if you want to duplicate the look of this wiki. It could be something like "visit our sister site, the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki" or "The content of this wiki was translated from the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki". :::We have a link to the "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" in the main Userbar on the left, which is a sister site for fan fiction. :::One place you could add this information would be an "about" page, such as this one. — RRabbit42 06:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, I didn't saw you've already answered. :::And I don't want to make the German wiki an independent wiki, I want it to be a partner site - I mean working together in new projects and so on. Additionally, I wanted to know if you could help me with the whole settings-thing especial the style and so on. Oh, and surely I'll mention the original wiki where all came from ;-) --Shego123 15:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can get you started. There's still some things I don't know about the inner workings of this wiki. Topher and SuperFlash should be able to point you in the right direction if I can't. — RRabbit42 04:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. So I don't know how to change the style/template. You see I have the logo but that's all I know... --Shego123 12:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Tri State Gazette - invovled I would like to be invovled in the Tri-State Gazette as a information collector or a writer. I am new to this wiki but I watch a lot of Phineas and Ferb. Please reply on my talk page. --SuperHLK 15:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :(replied on SuperHLK's Talk page) Tri-State Gazzette *Do you have a fan-fiction columm? I would be happy to do that! Or, I could write brief episode summary articles. -Phineaslover1 21 November 2009 (UTC) *That'll be great! I'll get started right away! -Phineaslover1 25 November 2009 (UTC) Gazette Hi RR, I recently remembered the powerpoint I made and thought, will this fit in the Gazette? just asking, and in case you forget, here it is . Please Reply.--Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 07:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :reply being posted on Ardi's page. — RRabbit42 04:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks, feel free to change what you want, but please make sure to keep my name somewhere in it, and try not to change it so much.--Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 06:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Gazette Comics NOV Dear RRabbit, I have an idea and i will start working on it as soon as possible but i might not get done by dec 1st. I will try my hardest. THNX! CartoonCrazy 02:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC)CartoonCrazy Might want to watch this user... Just an FYI, IP user starting adding the "Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure" category back onto various pages again earlier today. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 01:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :They are now blocked for two weeks because of the spam they keep adding. — RRabbit42 03:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Candace and Stacy theme adventure The user Laura steel has added the "Candace and Stacy theme adventure" category to many photos of them, and I don't think it's real. Do we have anything to do with this? PerryPerry 12:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's not real. It's the same thing that an anonymous user has been repeatedly trying to add and had to be blocked for. Two other anonymous users tried to add the same thing back in April. Since Laura steel added a description to the category, I have moved that over to the Fanon site and removed the category from the rest of the images. — RRabbit42 15:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::She's doing it again. I don't think she gets it. Knarrow02 18:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Second notice was posted. If it continues to be a problem, I'll take action. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Teen World Laura steel is at it again. This time she's modifying all of the teen characters with information about something called "Teen World". she is also adding the candace and stacy theme adventure category to all of the teen characters article and articles related to those teen characters. Knarrow02 20:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Now blocked for a week. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) NNewt84 I've decided to return with a new account with the same name as my COG account, since you promised you would let me back in but you didn't. Understand? Good. NNewt84 04:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :This was something I had recommended you try and you did put the appropriate notice on your page, so I do not have a problem letting you do some editing. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Chronicles of George Roger, why haven't you responded to my messages on COG? And have you really been alive since AOL was Quantum Link? Or are you just faking your age to get in? NNewt84 03:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :A couple of reasons. For your question about how to say that phrase better, I hadn't thought of a different way to say it yet. For everything else, Wikia Entertainment advised me to stop responding because I was prolonging the situation. You let yourself back into the wiki and I have not prevented that, so we do not need to discuss the past any further. :As to your last two questions: yes, I have and no, I don't need to lie about my age. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Adamlambertlvr27 Hey, my new username is Actress127. Just thought I'd let you know... it's a new account. Same person. Thanks! Dialogue boxes- please help Hi, I was just wondering how you inserted a Template:Dialogue a-b-a. I tried but it wouldn't let me for some reason. Either it's my computer freezing up, however, it never does, or it's something about the Template:Dialogue. If it makes a difference, I tried inserting it on the Harry Potter wiki. Please tell me if you know, but don't go into trouble. Thank you so much! Actress127 13:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Actress127 :Answer provided on Acress127's page. Deleting Candace Freaking Out I was just wondering why you deleted the page "Candace Freaking Out." I know it wasn't done but it was under construction and I was working on it. Please let me know. Thanks, Actress127 17:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Actress127 :Answer provided on Acress127's page. I see..... I see why moved it where you did. Anything to help the new guys ( and trust me we need the help ) Hunter G. 20:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Curiosity killed the Platypus Just out curiosity I have two questions you can direct this to topher or who ever wants to answer them. Around how many registered users are to this wiki? is there like 180 or 18000 of them? Secondly how do you catch people who vandalize this site that aren't logged in ? Please respond Hunter G. 21:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : At the moment, there are over 700 registered users, which does not include anonymous editors who only show up as their IP address. Registering on any of the wikis registers you for all wikis, so this statistic actually only shows that over 700 have edited here. : As for the other question, there are various ways which I will not reveal since that would help them avoid getting caught. Suffice it to say, we usually detect it pretty quick. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Contributions Roger, why do you always look at my contributions? I mean, how would you like it if I just went through your contributions and have a look at your stuff that isn't my business? Just leave my stuff alone, please. NNewt84 07:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Answer provided on NNewt84's page. Short version: :*''Everyone's edits are checked, not just specific people, and it's more than just me that does the checking. NNewt84 in not being singled out.'' :*''The "Appearances" section got messed up on Ginger's page, so I used Undo to fix it. Simple as that.'' :*''If anyone wants to look at the 7,500+ edits I've made on this wiki, go right ahead.'' Are you saying I'm welcome to just look at other people's business? Well, I might as well read through all their personal diaries or watch them having a shower. I mean, contributions are something that I will not read about if they're someone else's. Why would anyone do such a thing? Is it really neccessary? NNewt84 20:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I mean, how would you like it if someone asked you the order in which you put on your clothes? "If I want to put my shoes on my pants, that's my own g*****n business!" --James Rolfe So, in the long run, it just makes you wish only you could look at your own contributions. If I want to make an edit to Ginger to show that skin colour doesn't say much, that's my own business! NNewt84 20:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Sam, watch the profanity. That's what got you in trouble in the first place. :You're making too much out of this, and we're starting to go back into the bad behavior that both of us exhibited before. Let's stop before it goes any further. Just add the edit back in and call it good. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Can I Join? Can I pretty please with a cherry on top join the Tri-State Gazette! I worked on my class newspaper before and it turned out awesome! And If I can join, what could I help out with? I'll do ANYTHING! —Zacbio 21:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC)User: ZacbioI love pancakes! Could you please check out my newspaper nomination! Please include in the next issue! ZacbioZacbio ... Roger, you might as well let the whole world watch you get undressed if you're gonna let the public see your contributions. I mean, since when should anyone see each other's contributions? It just makes no sense. NNewt84 01:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I simply don't get what's wrong with "g*****n". It's not that bad. Trust me, I've used worse words before, and I'm sure that "g*****n" isn't as bad as any of them. How is sacrilige bad on the PaF Wiki? And what was Dan Povenmire thinking when he decided to make a character say something religious? (In Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation, Linda said "Forgive me, Lord.") NNewt84 23:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :It is demanding that God to confine someone to Hell for all of eternity. (Before you get all freaked out, I am using both names in their proper context, not as a profanity.) When you hear a character say it on the show, then you can say it here, not before. :Sam, we're getting off-track again, each of us going back to bad behavior. Do not continue this subject. The note about Stacy's skin tone is back in there and that's the end of it. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Dan Povenmire Do you know Dan Povenmire's email address? If so, what is it? NNewt84 03:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) = Thanks for letting me know that it wasn't my fault that Ginger's page got all screwed up. If there's anything I can do for you in return, don't hesitate. But one thing that kinda bothers me is the fact that you can't be bothered to read what I'm saying. You hypocrit! You complained that I''' wasn't doing so, but then you just copy it? What a tease! You never responded to any of the following: *"G**d**n" isn't that bad *Contributions are our own private business *What's Dan Povenmire's email address? Why? WHY?!!! NNewt84 06:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I thought you hadn't responded. I just didn't look in the right place. But do you know Dan Povenmire's email address? NNewt84 06:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) And how is it okay to look at other people's contributions? NNewt84 06:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :NNewt84: I have asked RRabbit42 not to respond to you because your relationship is getting too personal. You are both letting things get carried away and as the bureaucrat of this wiki, I can't let that happen. From now on, talk to me when you have an issue with the wiki. I will tell you that RR is doing his job and enforcing the policies of the wiki and we can all move on. Mistakes are made all the time. We are all human. Stop trying to undermine his authority and start working with us and you can stay. You are starting to sound like you don't want to follow the rules again, and if that's the case, I will have no other option than to block you again. :Allow me to address your issues: :*"G**d**n" isn't that bad''' - If you can't say a word on the series, you're not allowed to say it on the wiki. Heck, Dang, and gosh are the harshest words allowed on the wiki. Anyone can read anything that anyone else writes on the wiki, so it's important to keep the language swear-free and at a civil tone. This includes calling people "dopes" or other names. :*'Contributions are our own private business' - This is not correct. Once you click on "Save page", what you added becomes the property of the wiki. The members of the wiki police it and admins like RRabbit are a part of that. In short, once you submit it to the wiki, it's everyone's business because it belongs to all of us now. :*'What's Dan Povenmire's email address?' - That is private information. We are not allowed to give out the contact information of the series creators. Do not ask again. :From now on, NNewt42, please bring any concerns you have to me. Any further attempt to contact RRabbit42 on this wiki, other sites, or by any other means will be considered harassment and will result in being blocked. —Topher (talk) 07:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Upcoming newsletter I'll have it in a jiff. Unless, of course, you really wish to do it. The Flash {talk} 20:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Vincent Martella Interview Piper Reese from Piper's Picks TV has a new interview with Vincent Martella. She's also interviewed Dan & Swampy. You can just google "Piper Reese" or "Piper Reese Vincent" to find it. LOVE this wiki!!!! Hi! Thanks for commenting on my page! I am excited to be on this wiki. I am obsessed w/ Isabella. I actually was her in a school play! Anyway... is there a newspaper for this wiki? If so, would it be possible for me to help? Newspaper No that is not the comic for the article in the newspaper i will try my hardest in the winter vacation though to finish it Harrison 12:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC)CartoonCrazy Help The wikia won't let me make a account. I tried multiple times, and it did not work. Would you help? 21:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Now that I see the error message, I'll send off a message to Wikia Entertainment to check this. Your IP address is not on the block list, so I do not know why you cannot create an account. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Innappropriate Picture Poiy has submitted an innapropriate picture of Phineas and Isabella. Something has to be seriously done with that picture and Poiy itself. Knarrow02 22:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Sorry, he was a cross-wiki vandal and had done this a couple of wikis... all of it has been removed and his account has been globally disabled. Thanks. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 00:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Until that global setting filters its way down to here, I have set an infinite block on the account. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Response to your response on the question about vandals yeah probably not a good idea to answer any more so then you have on a page that anyone can read....... Hunter G. 03:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Did you like it? Hey did you like Phineas and Ferb Xmas vacation? Well did ya? -- 18:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I especially enjoyed Clancy Brown's voice acting. He did a wonderful job of conveying a loving and caring Santa Claus. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Christmas Tree! Hey, RR. You own that book, right? If so, can you tell me if there's anywhere on it that says "Based on a script/teleplay by so-and-so" or something like that? And if so, what page? Thanks, The Flash {talk} 20:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : Nope. It says "From the hit Disney TV series" and "Written by Scott Peterson. Based on the series created by Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh". — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Drat. Thanks anyways. Hey, would you mind hoping onto IRC? Cheers, The Flash {talk} 21:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette I am interested in becoming involved in the newsletter, I am a new member on Wikia, but I am a Phineas and Ferb fan, and I've been reading This Wiki for a while. I'd be interested in doing merchandise reports, or a "What's happening" column where I will highlight recent Phineas & Ferb related occurrences in and out of the P&F universe, similar to SuperFlash101's column, but more condensed, and it would highlight merchandise, wiki events, etc. Please respond on my Talk page. Thanks and "Curse You, RRabbit42" --PlantyThePottedPlant 17:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Is the acronym P&F acceptable? --PlantyThePottedPlant : We don't have an "official" acronym yet, so we've used P&F, PnF and PaF. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I finished my article It can be found on Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Planty-Merch-1/1/10 Please your opinion on my talk page --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 20:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Newsletter column request Sound like a good idea? Yes, yes it does. I'll have that ready to go for the New Year's Day edition. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 01:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Soup de jour? Hey on the line of I'm me it's not soup de jour I'm sure of it . I listened to it 10 times just to be sure and I am, It says i'm miss control or i'm in control. And I know your going to pull the whole " it doesn't rhyme" thing out of your hat but neither does the whole soup thing. I'm sure lots of people agree with me Think about it. Hunter G. :I listened to the song again. I'm not hearing the hiss of the S'es in the word "miss" and I don't hear the sharp sound of the word "troll" in "control". I hear "soup de-jyoor". :Also, if you look at what Vanessa is comparing herself to, six of those items are about food. "Soup of the day" (soupe du jour) would make seven food comparisons. :All of the analogies in the song revolve around commonplace phrases. The closest to "miss control" I've ever heard someone say has been "little miss X", with "X" being a description such as "little miss temper tantrum" and it's usually a negative description. Vanessa is using positive comparisons, and "soupe du jour" is a commonly-used description for the special soup of the day. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I don't particularly hear the miss ether ( that is to a point of it being not completely clear .) But I do hear entire word control quite clearly. And it could meen that she is in control of herself and/or her emotions. And there's not quite enough time to say "i'm the soup de jour" in the song. And I listened to it yet again and once again did not hear de jour. I'm not trying to be unreasonable but I know what I heard. So.....Hunter 710 if it is soup de jour the writter of this song must have been realy hungy........ :) :Well, you know, when your father's an evil scientist, things like food occasionally go by the wayside. :) Serious time: I just listened to I'm Me again, and not only is there plenty of time for Vanessa to sing "I'm the soup du jour," I'm quite sure that is what she sang there. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 04:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I speak French, and I do believe she is saying Soup de Jour, but she doesn't say it clearly. I don't know how you could think she said anything about control, though. The Zac-Attack: Zacbio (Let's talk soon) Whom are you asking? I'm being nosy, I'm afraid - what artists did you plan on asking? SomeoneD